hungergamesrpgcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Bianca Evans
"You think that me, a girl who has her biggest fear tied between these Games and people- I'm amazed at how little I've stuttered or that I've even racked up the nerve- will win?" Bianca Evans was a girl who was Reaped into the 5th Hunger Games at fifteen and came from District 7. She was killed by a Gamemaker monster in the Final Five and was used by Writingnecromancer. Appearance Bianca had long, flaming red hair that was often tied down into a long braid. Bangs were parted on either side of her face, to highlight her vivid emerald green eyes that she inherited from her mother. She was fairly tall and had average weight. Biography Bianca was born to Mayor Judd and Celia Evans as their second child, after Byron Evans. When she was young, Celia Evans gave birth to her little sister, Neela, and died in the process. Bianca was very grieved and received so much sympathy due to the loss of her mother- too much sympathy. All of this attention made her supremely uncomfortable and, as a result, Bianca would become very shy in her later years. At some point in her childhood, Byron became a Peacekeeper and she became good friends with Neela as well since she couldn't make them in school. On her fifteenth birthday, Bianca was Reaped into HG5. This scared her a lot and, to comfort her, Neela advised she take the empty notebook she gave her as a District Token. This would become Bianca's journal. Through training Bianca refused to open up, giving herself away only to her journal. She often wore a green hoodie to training as to concel her face since she was so nervous- on mutliple occasions she ran away from the training center because she was so nervous meeting people. Since Bianca had no formal training in a weapon beforehand, she couldn't connect with any weapon- she felt she was much too clumsy for an axe, something she was ashamed of since she was from District 7. She was able to weild a bow and arrow slightly better. It was also due to this that she got a 3 in her Training Score. This actually infuriated Bianca, and she then vowed to try to win for anyone who was commonly deemed 'weak', to prove that minorities could make it up to the top. Somehow, Bianca was able to befriend Luke Dunningham, which later proved useful once they entered the arena. Thanks to many allies accosiated with Luke as well, Bianca was able to stay alive in the arena until her inevitable death when killed by a Gamemaker monster. Personality Bianca was a very shy, withdrawn girl. She was generally very nice once you dug down deep into her, but even so it was near impossible to do so. Bianca had two big fears- talking to people and being Reaped into the Games. Often she'd be paralyzed by fear and not able to do anything. Her fears are what made Bianca stronger. Due to her fears and inexperience with weapons, she made it a point to make herself stronger, yet not change too much by the Capitol's hands. Skills Due to inexperience, Bianca had very poor skills with weapons, which resulted in her 3 in Training. She was proficent at basic survival skills, however, and was known for her good writing. Trivia *Her first name, Bianca, is deprieved from writingnecromancer's favorite character in the Percy Jackson series, Bianca di Angelo. *Bianca means pure while the first name Evan means young warrior. *She is one of two tributes to be a Mayor's daughter in HG5, the other being Argent Moontree. *Bianca's frequent visits to the roof and eating popsicles there was inspired by the Twilight Town Clocktower visits Roxas, Xion and Axel made in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, one of writingnecromancer's favorite DS games. Category:Female Category:Tribute Category:HG5 Category:D7 Category:Panem Category:writingnecromancer Category:Final 8 Category:Final 6 Category:Final 10